Murtogg
Murtogg was a marine in the British Royal Navy, stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean, under the command of Commodore James Norrington. He was often seen serving alongside his fellow marine, Mullroy. The duo were later under the service of the East India Trading Company, but ultimately joined Hector Barbossa's crew as pirates, serving aboard the Black Pearl and later the Queen Anne's Revenge. Biography Soldier Royal marine and Murtogg guarding the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] from "Mr. Smith".]] At the time of Norrington's promotion ceremony held at Fort Charles, Murtogg and Mullroy were assigned the task of guarding the dock at which the HMS Interceptor was berthed. Although they carried out their duty loyally, they proved little match for the trickery of Jack Sparrow, and ended up engaged in conversation with the pirate aboard the Interceptor. Although dutiful, they both proved incapable of rescuing Elizabeth Swann when she fell from atop the fort's battlements (because, despite being naval marines, neither of them could swim) and this forced Jack to dive into the ocean to save her.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl Following the attack on Port Royal by the Black Pearl, both were part of the assembly of officers and marines at the fort who attempted to devise a plan of action against the Pearl. When Will Turner appeared to state the obvious, Norrington ordered Murtogg to escort Turner away. Later on in the discussion, Murtogg suggested that Norrington ask the recently-incarcerated Jack Sparrow about the Black Pearl, but the Commodore rejected the idea. Will Turner, however, took this advice, and consequently set out on a quest to track down the Pearl with Jack. The Royal Navy ultimately set up a search for Elizabeth, who had been captured during the attack, and Murtogg and Mullroy were stationed aboard the HMS Dauntless. They participated in the fight against Hector Barbossa's undead pirates aboard the vessel, sharing a brotherly handshake before charging into battle, and survived the conflict. During the War of Jolly Roger, when the Black Pearl was captured by the Navy and moved to Black Pearl Island, both Murtogg and Mullroy were assigned to guard the ship. However, they were unsuccessful because the ship was stolen right under their nose by a group of pirates.Pirates of the Caribbean Online The pair were later assigned to guard Port Royal prison. While there, they were able to thwart an escape attempted by Ragetti and Pintel.Breakout! and Murtogg guarding the Dead Man's Chest from Jack Sparrow.]] East India Trading Company soldier Around the time the Flying Dutchman was commanded by the newly-promoted Admiral James Norrington, Mullroy and Murtogg served the East India Trading Company. When they first saw the Dutchman's crewmen, both soldiers was frightened by their appearances, although they were ordered by Admiral Norrington to stay steady. They were tasked with guarding the Dead Man's Chest, training cannons on it to prevent Davy Jones from regaining control of his ship. The chest was ultimately stolen by Jack Sparrow while Mullroy argued the representation of the "fish people" with Murtogg. They later joined the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, eventually switching sides with the death of Lord Cutler Beckett, adopting piratical outfits and joining in with the celebrations aboard the Black Pearl. They were the only known survivors of Beckett's forces on the Dutchman, having swung across to the Black Pearl and then apparently abandoning fighting.Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End Pirate The Black Pearl and Murtogg, with Pintel, Ragetti and Marty, as pirates.]] Afterwards, the two put on pirate attire and joined in celebrating the death of Lord Cutler Beckett. They remained aboard as crew members during Barbossa's second mutiny, though joined Pintel and Ragetti in confronting Barbossa over this course of action. Nevertheless, they appeared set to remain aboard. The Queen Anne's Revenge It is unknown whether or not Mullroy and Murtogg participated in the battle during which the infamous pirate Blackbeard captured the Black Pearl. However, one year after the Quest for the Fountain of Youth, they were serving under Barbossa once again, this time on the Queen Anne's Revenge.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales With the curses of the sea undone by the destruction of Trident of Poseidon, the sea walls of the ocean started closing in on the tomb threatening to drown all left inside. Barbossa had the crew lower the anchor to save everyone and made the decision to sacrifice himself to save his daughter. Upon learning of their captain's demise, Murtogg along with Mullroy held their hats down in respect.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales With Barbossa now gone, Murtogg and Mullroy found themselves serving on the Black Pearl once more this time serving Jack Sparrow. The two accepted Sparrow as their captain and would sail with him beyond his beloved horizon.Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales Murtogg's further fate is unknown. Personality and traits Like his partner, Murtogg was relatively dimwitted but did seem to have a knack for staying out of trouble. In fact, both the bumbling Murtogg and Mullroy were more a hidrance than a help for their former captain James Norrington.Pirates of the Caribbean: The Complete Visual Guide He was considered to be very skeptical when it comes to anything involving the supernatural, and regarded his partner's distrust that the Black Pearl wasn't a real ship with derison. When Cotton's parrot dirtied Mullroy's jacket with its droppings, Murtogg told him that it was a sign of good luck, so Mullroy was content to leave it there—soon after, Murtogg's face was dirtied by the parrot, and Mullroy wiped the droppings from his face onto his red jacket. Behind the scenes *Murtogg was played by Giles New in The Curse of the Black Pearl, At World's End and Dead Men Tell No Tales. *Until the release of At World's End, due to Murtogg's absence in Dead Man's Chest, it was assumed amongst fans that he was killed when the hurricane destroyed the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. However, with Murtogg's presence in At World's End, it is possible that Murtogg resigned from Norrington's crew by that time. According to Joe Books Ltd's ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' comic book writer Chris Schweizer, Murtogg was meant to be featured in the planned eight and final issue of the series and it was to be revealed how he survived, but as the series was cancelled in the fifth issue, it's unknown if this is canon or not.@schweizercomics Chris Schweizer on Twitter *Untitl the release of Dead Men Tell No Tales, due to Murtogg's absence in On Stranger Tides, fans initially assumed that he was killed when the Queen Anne's Revenge attacked and captured the Black Pearl. However, with his presence in Dead Men Tell No Tales, it can be inferred that Murtogg either resigned from Barbossa's crew for that time or that Blackbeard spared his life. *Murtogg and Mullroy are seen as the "heroic" counterpoints to the piratical duo Pintel and Ragetti, who have been likened to such classic pairings as Laurel and Hardy and R2-D2 and C-3PO from the Star Wars saga. *In the non-canonical LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game, Murtogg, along Mullroy, last appears when Jack Sparrow steals the Dead Man's Chest aboard the Flying Dutchman. As they are not shown escaping to the Black Pearl, their fates following the Battle of Calypso's maelstrom are unknown. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' (comic) *''Breakout!'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean Online'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales'' **''Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Men Tell No Tales: Movie Graphic Novel'' *''LEGO Pirates of the Caribbean: The Video Game'' Notes and references Category:Black Pearl crew Category:East India Trading Company soldiers Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:HMS Endeavour crew Category:Flying Dutchman crew Category:Queen Anne's Revenge crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Royal marines Category:Pirates